Neon City Project Wiki
Welcome to the Neon City Project Wiki The official wiki of the Neon City collaborative project. WEBSITES/SOCIAL MEDIA/ETC: http://client01.chat.mibbit.com/#covengers@irc.rizon.net http://neoncity-project.tumblr.com/ http://steamcommunity.com/groups/neoncityplayers https://discord.gg/55EmRy6 Have any questions about the project? Send an e-mail to neoncityproject@gmail.com! ''As per Wikia licensing, all Neon City project content is licensed under CC-BY-SA. For more information, please visit ''http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/ Quick Links Teams * Team One: G.E.I.S.T * Team Two: The Hero Element * Team Three: Aegis * Team Four: The Xenon Conglomerate * Team Five: Rent-A-Vengers * Team Six: Landmar League * Teamless/Free Characters * If your team doesn't have a link, it's probably because you need to make a page for it first Places (links later) * Island ** Xenon HQ ** Business/Financial District * Mainland ** Xenon HQ North ** Entertainment District *** The Strip ** Red Light District ** Docks ** Northern Tech/Industrial Sector *** Neo-Landmar Proper ** Southern Tech/Industrial Sector *** Noble Institute ** Historical Sector ** Parks *** (subsections here) ** Suburbs *** (subsections here) ** Slums *** Normal slum **** North slums/entertainment district slums *** Gangland, Bad part of town **** Old-Landmar * Underground Neon City and Teams The city itself located on the Gulf Coast, on the border of Louisana and Texas. City is coastal and most of action take place in here. It is home for various teams. Here are the main of them: G.E.I.S.T: The mystic powerhouse squad ran by Lord Shreck, a reformed vampire. The headquarters is Shreck’s own spooky mansion, with plenty of hidden secrets and artifacts from his time on earth. They fight crazy threats beyond their power-level and go to places beyond this realm. THE HERO ELEMENT: A rag-tag group of stylish misfits and outsiders who band together over their shared love of adventure and heroism. Together they set out to dispense a particularly roguish brand of justice, help those in need, and have a hell of a time doing it. AEGIS: The laid back neutrals. Run by Charles Maxwell, former head of Xenon’s Black Ops division, they aim to keep the peace in their area of the city rarely venturing out further. They are a rather wealthy group but tend to be passive regarding most criminal cases outside of their area. XENON: A group of smaller companies, research teams and various other organizations brought together under one unified idea: to improve tomorrow for superhumans and their human kin alike. Possibly evil though as with any major company, gets more ambiguous as the chain of command ascends. RENT-A-VENGERS: The vagrants of the city, they operate outside of the suburbs, where the base resides in a garage, and their mode of transport is an RV. They do some jobs on the side for money. LANDMAR LEAGUE: The dramatically heroic rookies. Straight out of Neo-Landmar, the Landmar League seeks to promote Landmarian ideals. These ideals include, as far as they understand, preventing or avenging the blowing up of city blocks and fighting those who would blow up city blocks. TEAM 12 - God team, inactive though due to being OP. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.